A day in the fields
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: After the unification of Valentia, the king and queen spend the day working with their subjects out in the field. (Alm x Clair Oneshot)


**A/N: Hey there everyone, it's my first ever Fire Emblem fanfic! So what better to do than a pairing I had felt was lacking in fanfics, Alm x Clair. Nothing against Celica or Grey, but I really fell in love with these two as a couple thanks to their support conversations. So hopefully more will follow, but as for now, please enjoy~**

 _After years of the war between Zofia and Rigel, the two lands united as one after Alm, the last surviving noble of Rigel turned over the nation to Zofia. However, Zofia's last living noble, Celica abdicated the throne of this combined kingdom to Alm in the hope of living the rest of her life as priestess. Alm was now the sole ruler of all of Valentia, becoming renowned as the "Saint-King." However, for all that he gained, he lost many in the process…_

It was a warm summer day in Zofia, as the hot winds gently began to blow open the curtains of the Zofia royal palace's master bedroom. Each little ray that was able to sneak it's way in through the flapping silk, crept across the bedroom, straight to the king sized bed, which was adorned in an immaculately carved wooden headboard and footboard. The golden beams made contact with his majesty, King Alm, who occupied this wonderful bed and playful signalled him to awake for this special day's routine.

The green haired royal began to stir, giving a nice long yawn before removing his sheets, however he couldn't exit his bed as usual thanks to his queen and wife, Clair, having latched onto him during their sleep and snuggling his body. Alm smiled gently at Clair's constant affection and gently removed her arm from around him so he could sit up, but he made sure to kiss the back of her hand in the traditional noble manner before setting it down. "Good morning, Clair." Alm whispered as then began to run a hand through his messy green locks.

The Zofian castle became the home of the king and queen of Valentia, while the Rigel royal castle was converted into a home for those who lost their homes in the war. While it was defintely a new place to call home for Alm, given his previous life as a commoner living in Ram Village. It was easy to adapt to thanks to Clair, who had spent many of her days in the palace as a noble visiting king Lima with her brother. Clair had also made the transition more comfortable, as having the love of his life made any place feel like home.

"I suppose I should get ready." Alm thought as he walked to the master bathroom to quickly clean and freshen up for the day ahead. Since taking over, Alm really felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Most days were filled with political discourse discussions and hearings from nobles and commoners alike, who sought his audience all for an appeal or favor. Alm was lucky his new brother-in-law, Clive, was his advisor. His experience served Alm well, not just in his wealth of knowledge and kind heart, but also his way of helping navigate the still somewhat conservative nobles of Zofia. But today was different. Today was a day that Alm could take all for himself and Clair to enjoy and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Good morning, my king. And how are you this fine summer morning?" An angelic voice called to Alm as he walking out of the master bathroom in a robe that was his usual purple color. The voice was that of Clair who had woken up recently, but still laid in bed with the comforter of the bed wrapped around her body. For even though she wore her nightgown, she still instinctively was taught to cover up.

"Salutations, Clair." Alm said jokingly mimicking Clair's usual way of greeting people. Her manner of speaking had become one of the things he loved most about her, but given his commoner upbringing he still found it a little funny. "I'm going to get changed and greet the people as usual-"

"Oh, do please wait for me to get ready! The thought of a king without their queen greeting their subjects is unthinkable." Clair responded quickly.

"I could never think of doing it without you by my side." laughed Alm only to add an air of seriousness, "But after that, it's to the fields, y'know?"

"Of course I'm aware. I will make sure to dress appropriately for today." Clair said in her usual jubilant tone.

After Alm and Clair greeted the people of the unified kingdom, they made their way to an incredibly bountiful patch of land that stretched for acres. This was land was once where Desaix's fortress stood, but after Alm's ascension, he ordered it knocked down and the now free land to be a place for multiple farmers who lost their lands after the recent drought to grow food for the now combined kingdoms. However, what surprised most was how Alm and Clair themselves were the first to begin the tilling of the land. Never before had a royal actually stooped to doing the work of a common serf. It became a sign of this new kingdom's open acceptance of all backgrounds, with a king raised as a peasant and a queen of high society.

The two were still coming to these lands to assist even months after its establishment. Alm made it his priority that whenever he had freetime from the usual kingly duties to help and never feel like he was losing touch with his roots. While this unintentionally led to many people's faith be restored in the Zofian rule, Alm simply wanted to experience the simple pleasures of hard work and do it with the woman he loved. "Hey, Clair! I need you to start raking that patch of land so we can start getting seeds planted before sunset." commanded Alm to Clair, who was busy with a garden hoe in hand.

"Consider it done!" replied Clair as she began to shape the soil. Clair hadn't been raised to do such work as child, in fact it was quite jarring for many onlooking nobles. To see Sir Clive's sister not only become married to the king, but then proceed to work out in the dirt, it was unthinkable. But to Clair it didn't matter. Those gawkers could be damned for all she cared. The days of manual labor were nothing she couldn't handle. She had survived dodging arrows and suffering near fatal blows in the same fortress that once stood here, what was a little sweat and grime to her? She was compared to a valkyrie by Alm, and she had no intention of letting that image of strength fade in front of him or her people.

Even days like this, in the hot sun meant nothing as long as Clair was with her people and husband. Clair had started with a simple crush on the handsome grandson of Sir Mycen, who rescued her from a dungeon cell that she'd occasionally tease, but ultimately knew of his devotion to Celica. But now she was fully committed to him after he had approached her shortly after gaining control of all of Valentia, saying that while Celica will have a place in his heart always, the one he fell in love with was her. Clair had felt she shouldn't disappoint after that. Not in their personal life and certainly not in her duties as queen.

Alm was working not too far from Clair with his eyes fixated on her. Each time she pulled back the ground with the hoe, he noticed her strong muscles bulge under her porcelain skin. Her sweat accentuated them, making her appear like she was glowing in the midday sunlight. It was truly the perfect blend of beauty and strength, apptly why he called her a valkyrie. Seeing this committed side to Clair always reminded him why he fell in love with her in the first place. While Clair was gorgeous, she was also a new experience for Alm. Her way of refined speech was almost alien to him, her extroverted personality was a breath of fresh air to him after the dangers of the world outside Ram Village became more apparent, her pride was admiral, able to not give damn about anybody who may look down on her and carried with her the same air of strength. It was many of these traits he found downright charming, but what he fell for was the moments of laughter he could share with her.

As the war raged and the farther and farther Alm was dragged from home, he found that the troubles of the world never seemed to have an end. Like a mountain that you couldn't even see the peak of. But in these small moments of laughter in between times of battle and strife caused by the very worst of Zofians and Rigelians, Alm had joy. A single chuckle with Clair almost always seemed to make everything stop and seem brighter for just a little bit. Alm owed it all to Clair, a woman who could always put a smile on his face, it was no wonder that heartwarming laughter evolved into a raging romantic flame. Even now, Clair's charm had become what Alm found peace of mind in after the constant trials and tribulations of ruling.

"Oi, look out, my liege!" cried a young man who was on the back of a horse. The shock caused Alm to fall backwards and land firmly on the ground, kicking up a massive cloud of dirt.

"I'm so terribly sorry for this transgression, I was only meaning to start plowing before the sun began to set!"

Alm simply smiled at this man's pleas, "It's fine." Alm replied in a nonchalant tone. "I didn't come here not to get dirty!"

Clair had witnessed everything and began to giggle a little bit. How could the hero Saint-King act like a child in such a situation. Truly Alm was the most interesting man Clair could've ever hoped to meet.

As the sun set and the cool breezes of the night began to blow in place of the previous warm wind, the day of work was done and the king and queen returned to their castle. Alm had took a long, leisurely soak as he washed many of the dirt stains from out of every nook and cranny of his body. It had been so long since Alm had felt like he did a long, hard day's work. His muscle were burning and his pores were screaming, it was a sensation the he had missed.

"Ahh, today was a good day. Seeing the looks on everyone's face is always so gratifying!" Alm said as he exiting his bathroom to his bedroom, which was currently lit by a single candle light. Clair was already in bed waiting for him, "I couldn't begin to imagine a better way to spend a day away from the castle." she said as she began to slide over on the bed so Alm could get it. "Of course one might think a romantic stroll across the beach would be a worthy substitute, no?" joked Clair.

"Haha, it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am, but as long as it's us spending time together outside of policy discussions with Sir Clive and Lukas, then it was a good day!" Alm chirped as he slide next to Clair. Clair then rested her head on his chest, "You know, you make a valid point~" She said as she closed her eyes. Clair enjoyed this position as it allowed her to use Alm's rising and falling chest lull her to sleep. As for Alm, he enjoyed this position too, for it gave him the opportunity to run his fingers through Clair's beautiful hair. Each golden lock was soft as silk to the touch.

Alm took this moment to turn out the candle that had been providing light to the room and lean down and give Claire a tender kiss on her forehead. Even if Clair couldn't she it just the feeling of the embrace was perfect. From Alm's rhythmic breathing, to the warmth of his lips pressed against her above her brow, "I love you, Alm…" Clair muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Clair…" Alm said as he felt himself giving into his tiredness.

" _I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend today with…_ "

 **A/N Aaaaand done... Well I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot and I really do hope Alm x Clair catches on, bye.**


End file.
